Sheldon The Meh
by GoofsGalore
Summary: Sheldon, is a Meh. That's all you need to know...


p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"strongspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"AN: I am NOT affiliated with these shows and dO NOt own the rights to any names./span/span/strong/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" /p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sheldon was a meh. And by quantitative reasoning that means he is the most logical. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"One day/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Sheldon went out of his apartment complex because he noticed his emoji spot on the couch emoji was missing. He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"mehingling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"we/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" across the hallway of the emoji /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"suplex/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", and knocked with his face (because /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"emoji's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" don't have arms). He banged his head three times while saying, "Smiler," between each set of knocks. After he was done, a beautiful smiling emoji popped out./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hi, Meh," the smiley one smiled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Actually,,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it's Sheldon. Meh is just my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"personified/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"orcus/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in this realm. BAZOONGLE!" Sheldon, smartly retorted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oookay/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Shel-" as Smiley was about to finish her sentence, she was shot. Pixelized /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"rght/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" then and there./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sheldon turned around, only to see his annoying /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"roommate/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"i-5. "Hi-5," Sheldon shrilled, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"smartedly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "Why'd you have to go and do that?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hi-5 pushed up his glasses, "I thought it was set to love! Oh well, now I guess I'll just have to find Darlene." A laugh track happens./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sheldon calmly walked out of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"suplex/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" after that exchange. What a meh day. The whole world is full of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"mehs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Sheldon thought. But then, Sheldon got an idea. He would end the simulation. (You really think Sheldon of all people didn't know he was in a phone? IDIOT)./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He started ripping away the code files that were minimal to the naked emoji eye, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ut/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for Sheldon, they were clear as day. He's just that smart. As the code was being ripped, his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"nonexistant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arms became ripped, causing him to gain an immediate 8-pack, and huge meh muscles. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Just then, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mayi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Bialick/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" walked up. To the screen. Because it was her phone. As the camera zooms out you can see that she is actually on the Big Bang Theory set, filming. Bet you didn't see that coming.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW153551279" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"TO BE CONTINUED...?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW153551279" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
